Bearzerker
The '''Bearzerker '''has the appearance of a large, round, muscular Huggable. It first appeared in Battle Bears -1 controlling a mech suit and attacking Oliver, who dumped it out through the airlock after destroying its armor. Its hide is very tough, able to withstand the forces it experienced as it crash landed on the Huggable Planet. It presumably tracked Oliver down for revenge, despite its happy expression at both times and loving appearance. This is referenced by when Oliver first saw it, it simply said "Hug me" but in a much lower tone, whereas the next encounter had it roaring and growling with what would sound like anger. Oliver's bullets also seem to bounce right off of the Bearzerker. It's one known weakness are black jelly beans, which are the waste product of a jackalope. The jelly beans seem to suck away its rainbow powers, which slowly darkened and finally choked the Bearzerker. It is dead at this point, though it is unknown if there are more. The '''Mecha-Bearzerker '''is the Bearzerker in a mech-suit. He must have all of his armor shot off, and afterwards must be lured to fall through the airlock, which has a button to activate itself. To activate the button, you must shoot it after shooting all of the armor off of Mecha-Bearzerker. If Mecha-Bearzerker falls into the airlock before his armor is shot off, he will simply fly back out using the jetpack in the suit. During the battle, random pickups will appear. His weapons include two rocket launchers with eight rockets loaded each attached to his shoulders, twin miniguns attached to the rocket launchers and some jet boosters that allow him to move faster for a limited amount of time and stomp you with its legs. All of these are destroyed when you break the armor off (but they can be destroyed individualy if you shoot them enough). He can also hurt you just by being next to you, probably because he steps on you with its feet. There are also laser turrets attached to the ceiling in all four corners, which are constantly shooting at you. Once beaten, Oliver or Riggs can play in the Boss trials. Strategy Run around the room, constantly shooting the Bearzerker with the machine gun at the top part of his chest (If it lights up that means you hit it). You should hug the wall so you don't get hit by the turrets that easily. You can destroy the turrets on the ceiling if you want, but you can just run around so the turrets can't get a lock on you (preferrably if you pick up the Speed Boost which looks like coffee). Destroy the Turrets with the Bearzooka, then shoot him since the turrets are gone. However, the turrets do come back after time, so beware! After the armour drops off, hit the green button to open a hatch in the floor, and make the Bearzerker fall in. After it falls, the victory cutscene should play, and you should proceed to Stage 2. Trivia *There is a hologram of the Mecha-Bearzerker in the Battle Bears Gold map Space Oddity *If the player falls down the hatch a unique death scene will play (story mode only). Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Huggable